


Nicole's favorite thing to eat

by whenihavetime



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Forgive me for I have sinned, Wyndoc is there if you squint through a magnifying glass, first fic, hyped for season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenihavetime/pseuds/whenihavetime
Summary: Date Night 2.0 turns into the Newlywed Game, Jetri are cute, Wayhaught are cheeky fucks, and Wynonna is scandalized for umpteenth timeInspired by EH Con Canada 2019





	Nicole's favorite thing to eat

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: language, mild sexy times
> 
> Based on EH Con Canada 2019’s Newlywed Game played between Kat & Dom (and Varun & Justin) with adjusted rules  
– Moderator: “What is Nicole’s favorite thing to eat?”  
– Dom: “…pussy” 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy ;)
> 
> \---EDIT---  
Credit to the host of ECC this year, DarkWiccan, who wrote all the game questions  
Disclaimer: all Wynonna Earp characters originated from creator Emily Andras and comic writer Beau Smith

Waverly was surrounded by delicious smells as she stood in the kitchen. Mama had cooked a feast for Wayhaught and Jetri’s Double Date Night Attempt #2. 

Waverly had tried to convince Mama to leave everything to her, but Mama insisted, “The least I can do for you is make you a nice dinner. Besides, after that Garden nonsense, you deserve a break.”

Tonight marked the just over six-month anniversary of Waverly and Doc’s rescue from the Garden of Eden. It was a tough battle with many sleepless nights and endless searching. 

But, eventually, everyone made it home. Mama had turned up again a few weeks later. Wynonna still hadn’t completely forgiven her for abandoning them, but she was working on it. They all were. 

Waverly definitely hadn’t return unscathed. The physical wounds were superficial; they healed within a few weeks. However, your basic first aid was helpless against the nightmares that plagued her. 

Nicole would awaken to her tossing in the bed and muffled screams. All Nicole could do was hold her love close, cradling Waverly’s head against her chest, and mutter calming reassurances into her hair. It would break Nicole’s heart to hear such raw pain in Waverly’s voice, but over time, the nightmares lessened. Waverly began to open up to Nicole and Wynonna about what had transpired in the Garden. Slowly, but surely, they were all recovering. 

Which is why Waverly wanted to host Double Date Night (again), to mark a sort of milestone in everyone’s post-Garden phase. 

Warm arms wrapped around her waist from behind, bringing Waverly back to the present. 

“You still up for this, baby?” Nicole asked after she leaned down to kiss the top of Waverly’s head. 

Waverly laced her fingers with the ones resting on her abdomen. She looked down to admire the matching diamonds resting there.

One month after her rescue, Waverly had tentatively brought up her and Nicole’s last private conversation pre-Garden. They sat down and had a long overdue talk – about Waverly’s recovery post-Garden, about Nicole’s gradually returning trust in Wynonna after the drugging that prevented Nicole from being at the Garden gates in the final battle, about Waverly’s proposal, about Nicole’s frequent exclusion from supernatural business, about their future. 

The couple had come out of that conversation stronger than ever. 

Three months after her rescue, Waverly had proposed (again) and, this time, with a ring that hadn’t previously been in the ownership of a demonic serpent. 

Three months and two days later, Nicole had returned the favor and slipped her own diamond ring onto Waverly’s finger. 

“Yup, can’t wait,” Waverly replied while turning her head, so Nicole could kiss her properly. 

Before the kiss could deepen, Nicole reluctantly broke away with a groan, “Mmm, Waves, we shouldn’t start what we can’t finish. Jeremy and Robin will get here any moment.” 

As if on cue, a knock sounded at the Homestead door. 

Nicole opened the door to reveal Jeremy with a small backpack and Robin, wine bottle in hand. 

“We thought we could provide a little something extra tonight,” Robin explained.

Waverly poked her head into the atrium. “Oh, you guys shouldn’t have! Come on in. Dinner’s ready.”

—————

The couples ate and caught up on each other’s lives. 

Now that Black Badge Headquarters had been blown to kingdom come during Wynonna and Nedley’s jailbreak adventure, Jeremy was working on Purgatory’s own BB department 2.0 in order to deal with the supernatural nasties Nicole and her deputies couldn’t handle on their own. 

Nicole had officially taken Robin in as one of those Sheriff’s Deputy and was personally overseeing his training. He was a fast learner. He also recently asked Jeremy to move in with him. 

He, of course, said yes. 

After dinner, the four moved into the living room. Waverly, Nicole, and Robin took seats on the couch, but Jeremy grabbed his backpack from the foyer and kneeled on the living room floor. He unzipped the backpack and pulled out… whiteboards, markers, and headphones?

“Uh, Jeremy?“ Waverly raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, right, sorry. I thought it’d be fun if we played something together,” Jeremy said, as he continued to lay out his supplies.

“Now that we’re comfortably settled in as Wayhaught and Jetri respectively–” “Way-what and who?” “–I thought we could put our knowledge of our significant others to the test,” Jeremy dramatically announced, ignoring Nicole’s interruption. 

Robin sat there with an amused smile on his face, his attention completely on his boyfriend and his goofy antics. 

“I was flipping through channels one weekend I was bored, and I found one of those couple’s reality TV shows. Despite the overdramatic, scripted performances, I was struck by inspiration,” Jeremy reduced his voice to an astonished hush at the last part. 

“So, what are we doing?” Waverly prompted when Jeremy remained silent, probably for dramatic effect. 

Jeremy startled a bit. “Oh, yes, the Newlywed’s Game, that’s it. I thought we could play the Newlywed’s Game. I took most of the questions offline, so I couldn’t cheat and use ones I knew the answers to.” 

“That’s so nice of you. Sounds like fun!” Nicole 

“Great!” Jeremy exclaimed, “I’ve printed the questions here: ten on one page, ten on the other. Whoever’s writing the answer on the whiteboards first will see the paper, while the other puts on the headphones, so they can’t hear anything. I’ve edited the questions a bit, so instead of saying ‘man’ and ‘wife,’ for obvious reasons, it says ‘Tol’ and ’Smol.’ I hope you know who is who.”

All three listeners chuckled at that. 

Jeremy continued, “Once the first players have written their answers, their partners will have to answer the same questions right then and there. Their answers will be compared to the ones on the whiteboards. After the first ten questions, we will switch roles and repeat. Every matching answer is five points. Most points at the end of the game wins.” 

“We’ve got this, babe,” Waverly excitedly bounced in her seat on the couch. 

Her competitive streak really emerged in instances like this. Nicole reached over to hold her hand. 

“Great,” Jeremy exclaimed. “If there aren’t any questions, let’s begin!”

—————

Waverly thought she and Nicole had this in the bag. They’ve been together for over a year now, while Jeremy and Robin only became a thing a few months ago. To be honest, Waverly went into this game thinking it would be severely unfair. She severely miscalculated. 

Apparently, there weren’t many things to do in a Black Badge cell aside from talking, which Jeremy and Robin had clearly done and shared every little thing about themselves. 

After the first round, in which the Smols used the whiteboards first, Wayhaught just pulled ahead with 45 points, and Jetri had 40 points. 

During the second round, Wayhaught lost their lead at question #4: “Who fell in love first?” Nicole had written Waverly, and Waverly answered Nicole. 

(“What’d you mean me?!” Waverly yelled, “You’re the one who sauntered into Shorty’s in your sexy uniform and practically undressed me within the first five minutes of meeting me!”)

(“I didn’t want to push you into something serious too quickly! I thought I was waiting for you!”)

Both couples answered questions #5 through #9 correctly. They were tied.

_Shitballs._ The logical part of Waverly’s brain knew it was a silly game among friends, but the competitive part insisted that winning meant the fate of her relationship. 

The slam of the front door announced Wynonna’s return. She and Doc appeared in the living room entrance, Wynonna’s arm slung over Doc’s shoulder. She was clearly a few shots of whiskey into the night.

“Sorry for interrupting your evenin'. I had to cut her off eventually, and she needed a ride home,” Doc apologized in his slow drawl. 

Right, Doc had emerged from the Garden de-vampirized. No one really understood why, but Waverly and Jeremy hypothesized that it had something to do with drinking angel blood. 

Waverly felt a pang in her chest at the thought of Julian. 

“What’re you guysss up t’ now?” Wynonna slurred at the four of them on the floor. 

“Newlywed Game,” Robin offered as an explanation, “Want to help out? We’re on the final question, neck and neck.” 

_Ever the sweetheart who wants to include everyone,_ Waverly thought.

Wynonna stumbled over until she landed on the couch.

“Why the hell not? Isss not like I’ll be drinking any- anymore tonight,” Wynonna bit out the last part and glared at Doc, who began to shift uncomfortably in his place.

“I’ll see you in the mornin’. Ladies, gentlemen,” he said as he tipped his hat at them and made a swift exit. 

“Cut him a break, Wynonna. He’s trying to help you,” Waverly tried to reason with her clearly unclear-minded sister. 

Whatever mistakes Doc had made before, he atoned for when he and Waverly were stuck in the Garden. She had a soft spot for him now, grown out of a mutual painful experience. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Wynonna waved her off. “Anyway, what am I doing again?”

“Here,” Robin handed the paper to Wynonna. “Just read the last question and we’re going to try to match each other’s answers.” 

Wynonna’s eyes narrowed in scrutiny at the piece of paper. 

“…what the fuck is a Tol and a Smol?”

“Wynonna,” Nicole said in exasperation.

“Ok, ok, geez,” Wynonna cleared her throat, as Waverly and Jeremy rushed to put on their headphones again. 

Waverly saw Wynonna’s mouth move as she posed the last question. She looked over to her fiancé, who was biting her bottom lip in thought. Waverly found it adorable. 

Slowly, a Cheshire grin spread across Nicole’s face. She picked up her marker and wrote her answer with the whiteboard turned away from everyone else. 

“BUZZZZ,” Wynonna yelled so loudly that even Waverly could hear her through the music. Time was up. Wynonna motioned for Waverly and Jeremy to remove their headphones for the last time.

Headphone-free, they looked to Wynonna as she repeated the question, “Smols, the tenth and final question… is… ‘What is your Tol’s favorite thing to eat?’”

Waverly thought for a moment. She mostly saw Nicole eat whatever vegan recipe Waverly experimented with, but she knew her fiancé craved real meat and dairy every now and then. Hmm, she could go with a cheeseburger as her answer maybe. 

Waverly looked over to her partner. 

Nicole had a mischievous glint in her eyes. That, along with somethings else… oh, _oh._ That was a look Waverly knew _intimately_ well – a look that, if not for present company, would have Waverly tackle Nicole right then and there. Some inappropriate imagery filled her head at the idea.

Waverly felt her face heat up. _No way. No, she wouldn’t have, would she?_

“Yo, earth to Waves!” Wynonna waved her hand in front of her face. 

“Oh, sorry,” Waverly startled a little as Nicole chuckled to herself. Nicole knew exactly what she was thinking. 

Waverly hadn’t even realized Jeremy already answered. It didn’t match Robin’s. This was it. She needed to get this last question correct in order to break the tie. 

“D’ya have an answer, baby girl?” Wynonna pressed.

Waverly pursed her lips. Well, it’s now or never. She opened her mouth and… 

“…pussy”

The room was absolutely silent. 

Jeremy’s eyebrows raised so far up that Waverly was worried they’d get stuck that way. Robin blushed until his normally pale complexion matched Nicole’s hair. Wynonna sat on the couch, eyes bugging out of her head and mouth agape. Nicole herself was grinning like it was nobody’s business with both hands thrown up in excitement. 

Nicole was the first to speak, “Yes! You got it!” She turned her whiteboard over to show, yup, “Pussy” in her delicate handwriting and a cartoon cat to boot. “We win!”

Nicole started giggling and threw her arms around Waverly’s neck in a congratulatory hug. Soon enough, Waverly was laughing alongside her.

Jeremy snapped out of the onlookers’ collective stupor first.

“Guess that’s our cue to head out. Good game, everybody! Let’s go, babe,” he said as he ushered his still embarrassed boyfriend out of the Homestead. 

Nicole finally untangled herself. Waverly saw pride and love gleaming in Nicole’s face. She couldn’t help but lean in for a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, though, the third presence they so dearly wished to ignore made herself known.

“_Ugh, no!_ No, no, no, no, no,” Wynonna rapidly repeated as she drunkenly threw herself from the couch onto the floor and pushed the couple away from each other. “You can’t ser’ously be all touchy-feely in fron’uf me after putting _that_ image in m’ brain!” 

“Why not, Earp? It’s true,” Nicole smirked. Waverly playfully smacked her shoulder. Wynonna grimaced. 

“Please, just, no – stop – just, shaddup,” Wynonna stammered out, throwing her hands over her ears. “It’s one thing to hear you two goin’ at it like rabbits; it’s another for ya to talk about doing the nasssty t’ my virgin ears!” 

“Virgin…?”

“Don’t even, Haught. You- you're lucky I’m too drunk t’ use my flaming sword on ya.” Wynonna pointed at Nicole, but Wynonna couldn’t quite focus her vision on her face long enough to hold her accusatory finger still. 

“Wynonna, you can barely use that thing when you’re sober,” Waverly said, recollecting the unwieldy manner her sister swung Peacemaker around last week to decapitate that chimera. 

“Ew, now both of ya are team- teaming up against me? Fine, I’ll go sleep in th’ barn tonight, and you better hope I don’t rememba this tomorrow. Have funnn, fuckers!” Wynonna exited the room backward, throwing both middle fingers at them. 

Waverly thought it would’ve been more effective if she hadn’t tripped over her own feet twice on the way out. 

After the front door swung shut, Waverly and Nicole looked at each other for a second before breaking out into laughter. Waverly leaned into Nicole’s warm embrace.

“If it’s that easy to kick your sister out, why haven’t we done it before?” 

Waverly huffed out a laugh, “She’ll probably exact revenge on us tomorrow. Better watch out.” 

“But, as for tonight…” Nicole’s voice dropped into a husky tone, and she leaned in closer. 

“Mmm, I think we’re in the clear,” Waverly murmured. She closed the small distance between them.

Waverly’s heart still fluttered whenever they kissed. Nicole just had that effect on her. The kiss deepened, as Waverly felt the tip of Nicole’s tongue on her lips. Waverly parted her lips and indulged herself for a moment. Then, with much reluctance, Waverly pulled away.

At Nicole’s curious expression, Waverly stood and extended her hand. 

“Shall we take this upstairs? As much as I’d love to continue here, I don’t think Wynonna would appreciate us defiling the living room floor.”

Nicole smirked, “It’s not as though we haven’t before.” Nonetheless, Nicole accepted Waverly’s hand up. In fact, she used the momentum to her advantage and swayed into another searing kiss. 

Next thing Waverly knew, she was being lifted by Nicole’s strong hands. Instinctively, Waverly wrapped her legs around her love’s waist. Nicole walked the two of them up the stairs and toward their bedroom. 

All the while, Waverly turned her attention to Nicole’s tantalizing neck. She switched between sucking on and nipping at her pulse point. She wanted to leave marks for the next day, and Nicole’s breath hitched in her throat. Somewhere along the way, they both lost their shirts.

Nicole entered their bedroom and laid Waverly down on the soft comforter. Waverly felt Nicole's much desired weight press on top of her. Despite the heat of their make-out session, Nicole was always gentle around her, even more so post-Garden. It was another reason Waverly loved her so much. Nicole never completely lost her self-control even in the throes of passion. 

But, tonight, Waverly wanted exactly that. She threaded her fingers through short red locks and tugged. As expected, the taller girl groaned at the tiny pinpricks of pain. Waverly leaned up until her lips brushed the shell of Nicole’s ear. 

“Baby,” Waverly cooed in a saccharine voice. “Why don’t you remind me what your favorite thing to eat is again?” 

Nicole broke into a wolfish grin. “It would be my pleasure.”

Nicole began to trail kisses down her body, and, soon enough, Waverly was shouting the name of her love into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I skip most of the game because I couldn’t think of all the questions plus all the answers and the recording of the actual panel is shit-quality? Probably.  
Will most of my padded backstory be proven incorrect once S4 releases? I'm sure.  
Was I impatient to get to the climax (heh) of the story? Maybe.  
Is this my first fic, so please be delicate with my self-confidence? Yes. 
> 
> Thank you for checking it out!


End file.
